Conte de Noël
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Il était une fois...


Il était une fois, dans des temps reculés, un royaume prospère où il faisait bon vivre.  
Les seigneurs avaient une belle âme et aimaient leur peuple. Mais plus que tout, ils aimaient l'Amour.

Soixante années avant le début de notre histoire, le roi Henry, jeune monarque d'à peine vingt ans, monta sur le trône.  
Après quelques pas hésitants,il rencontra la fille du comte de Longbaie et l'épousa à peine deux mois plus tard. Grâce à son amour, il prit confiance en lui et progressa pour devenir un grand roi.  
Chaque nuit, le roi Henry rêvait ,auprès de son épouse Grace, d'égalité et d'amour. Et chaque jour, il se battait contre la haine et l'intolérance ou enseignait à ses fils,dont l'aîné deviendra le roi Jsurnommé « Le Roi d'Amour », les préceptes d'une gestion humaine et de la justice.  
Sous son règne, chaque citoyens eut accès aux besoins de base,à l'enseignement,à un travail digne et surtout à la liberté d'aimer. En effet,le Grand Roi Henry décréta que chaque habitant de son royaume pouvait aimer librement et qu'ils ne tolérerait pas d'oppression contre ce droit évident.  
Un noble se déclara auprès de la blanchisseuse du château, un tavernier ne cachait plus sa peur quand le soldat de son cœur était à la guerre et deux jeunes étudiantes s'embrassèrent joyeusement à leur remise de diplôme.  
Quand,plusieurs années plus tard,le prince John épousa une timide couturière nommée Mary, le peuple entier en fut ravis.  
Le prince devint roi et la couturière devint reine… Ils continuèrent le combat des précédents monarques et le peuple leur était d'une fidélité sans faille. Le couple respirait l'Amour. Ils parcoururent le pays, apportant leurs sourires,leur aide et leur richesse. Mary,ayant vécu dans un milieu très modeste, ne supportait pas de vivre dans une grande richesse et le roi John suivit les habitudes de son épouse. Ils vivaient dans le luxe,certes mais rien de démesuré. Tout était à taille humaine,comme eux.  
Hélas,le bonheur fut de courte durée. Cinq ans après leur union, la reine Mary mourut lors de son accouchement. Le roi John en fut dévasté mais il resta fort,pour son peuple et surtout pour son fils, Dean.  
Car même si son grand-père et son père étaient des souverains aimés qui avaient construit une société tolérante et brillante,c'est Dean qui se révéla être le monarque le plus important de sa lignée.

Le prince passait son temps entre cérémonies officielles,qu'il n'appréciait pas mais où il excellait, aides diverses à la population, celle ci l'adorait et il lui rendait bien, et ses amis, issus d'horizons différents mais liés comme une famille.  
Il y avait Samuel, le meilleur ami de Dean,qui venait d'une famille pauvre. A force de travail et de persévérance,il rejoignit la plus grande école de droit du Royaume,là où il rencontra le prince. Dean n'avait jamais rencontré un jeune homme qui devait autant se battre que Samuel , alors qu'il était l'un des plus brillants étudiants de leur promotion. Quand son ami fut diplômé avec les félicitations de leurs professeurs, Dean pleura de la première fois de sa vie. Samuel se fit rapidement un nom dans la profession mais un jour, le prince eut besoin d'un nouveau conseiller et c'est avec grande surprise qu'il vit Samuel se présenter. Il devint,évidemment, son plus proche collaborateur . Plusieurs années plus tard, Samuel quitta son service pour épouser la future comtesse Jessica de Belleville. Les amis restèrent néanmoins très proches,se voyant presque chaque semaine.  
Benjamin,surnommé Benny, était également l'un des proches du prince. Orphelin de père et aîné d'une famille de 6 enfants, il devint bûcheron pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille . Il rencontra Dean lors d'une journée de travail alors que le prince se promenait. Celui ci lui promit, après que Benjamin lui ait conté son histoire,de l'aider. Et c'est ce qu'il fit : il donna une importante somme d'argent pour que les frères et sœurs de Benjamin puissent se scolariser et que le bûcheron puisse ouvrir son établi où il pourrait créer ses propres meubles. Le magasin eut son petit succès et chaque mois Benny remboursait une partie à son ami. Celui ci refusait systématiquement alors l'ébéniste lui envoyait des meubles. Le palais fut bien vite empli de bibliothèques, armoires et autres fournitures et ce fut le roi lui même qui proposa à Benjamin de rembourser le prince via des dotations aux plus démunis. Le jeune homme ne donna pas seulement de l'argent mais également du temps et forma de nombreux jeunes.  
Volage,aimant tant les femmes que les hommes, il n'était fidèle qu'envers sa famille et ses quelques amis.  
La femme la plus importante pour le prince était Johanna, sa cousine maternelle. Ils furent presque élevé ensemble, sa mère Ellen était venue résider au château lors de la mort de la reine. N'ayant aucune origine aristocrate, elle se comportait pourtant comme tel, pour le plaisir de toute la cour. Son sourire et sa détermination séduisait chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait. Elle attirait les plus grands nobles,et même des princes étrangers mais elle les ignora tous. Puis un jour, elle décréta qu'Ash, le majordome personnel du roi, l'avait demandé en mariage et qu'elle avait accepté. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit et Dean avait assisté à tout cela,le sourire aux lèvres. Sa cousine était heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Le roi bénit le couple,coupant court aux méchancetés et moins d'un an plus tard, Johanna fut l'heureuse mère d'une fille qu'elle prénomma Charlie dont Dean fut le parrain. 

Mais le prince approchait de son trentième anniversaire et le roi se désespérait. Son fils n'avait toujours pas trouvé une épouse. Pire, il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'en préoccuper.  
Sous les conseils de son cadet, le prince Fergus, le roi décida de chercher lui même une épouse pour son fils. Bien entendu,il ne voulait lui imposer personne mais il pouvait simplement lui présenter plusieurs jeunes femmes qui lui conviendraient. Il sélectionnerait de belles prétendantes qui seraient capables de gagner son amour mais aussi celui du peuple.  
Début février, le roi convoqua son fils. Celui ci comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important.  
\- Dean,tu sais que je me fais vieux. Je songe à préparer ton règne.  
\- Je pensais que l'on faisait déjà ça depuis… toujours.  
Le roi sourit à son fils.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne pouvais pas faire enfant et… Eh bien,cela a trop traîné.  
Dean fronça les sourcils,ne voyant pas trop où son père voulait en venir. Celui ci poursuivit.  
\- Ton mariage est prévu pour Noël.  
-Pardon ?  
Le jeune homme était sidéré d'entendre ça. Son mariage ? C'était impossible…  
\- J'ai convoqué plusieurs jeunes femmes,issues de familles nobles,riches ou étrangères. Tu pourras les rencontrer autant de fois que tu le souhaites mais le mariage est fixé le 25 décembre.  
\- Mais… Papa…  
\- Si tu as une jeune femme qui est chère à ton cœur, tu peux m'en faire part bien entendu. Je serai heureux de la rencontrer.  
Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis se leva. Son père avait prévu son mariage. Mariage qu'il ne voulait pas… Il avait fréquenté quelques femmes mais n'avait jamais connu le frisson que Samuel et Johanna avaient connu en rencontrant leur moitié. Il avait espéré que son père n'aborde jamais ce sujet et son souhait avait été exaucé,jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il le mettait au pied du mur.  
\- Je… Peut-on remettre cette conversation à demain ? Je… Je dois réfléchir à ce que tu m'as annoncé.  
\- Bien entendu,fils. J'ai laissé une enveloppe avec les noms de tes prétendantes sur ton bureau pour que tu puisses te renseigner.  
\- D'accord… Je… D'accord.  
Dean s'éloigna,il avait presque atteint la porte quand le roi lui dit une dernière phrase,celle qui lui fit mal en dépit de sa gentillesse.  
\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur,Dean. Ton bonheur et celui de notre peuple.  
\- Je sais…  
Et c'était ça qui lui brisait le cœur.

Dean s'isola dans le jardin, un grand espace vert divisé en plusieurs espaces intimistes ,s'installant prés de la fontaine. Une chose était certaine : il ne voulait pas de ce mariage.  
Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes et ces quelques expériences ne l'avaient pas convaincu. L'Amour n'était pas pour lui et il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Il avait sa famille,ses amis et le peuple pour emplir son cœur.  
Mais il était futur roi et sa vie ne lui appartenait pas tout à fait. Il ne pouvait pas détester son père d'avoir fait ce choix,il se détestait lui même à vrai dire. Il se détestait de n'avoir pas trouvé la femme de sa vie,de n'avoir pas trouvé celle qui lui donnerait des enfants.  
Il entendit un bruit et se tourna,son oncle Fergus s'approchait.  
\- Je savais que je te trouverai là.  
\- Tu es au courant.  
\- Ton père m'en a parlé,effectivement. Je n'approuve pas son idée.  
Dean soupira et observa cet oncle tant aimé qui ne s'était jamais marié. Il lui connaissait quelques maîtresses mais aucune n'avait été officielle.  
\- Il le faut pourtant. Il faut que j'ai au moins un héritier.  
\- Je te souhaite bonne chance. Sois irréprochable dans ton mariage,le peuple ne te le pardonnerait pas.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Nos citoyens ont eu deux générations de rois amoureux et fidèles. Que se passerait il si tu ne l'étais pas ? Ne se sentiraient ils pas dupés ?  
Dean resta silencieux,réfléchissant aux paroles de son oncle. Celui ci lui donna une tape dans le dos.  
\- Prends ton temps pour réfléchir,tu n'as pas qu'une solution.  
Il s'éloigna,laissant son neveux réfléchir. Effectivement,il n'avait pas qu'une solution,il y en avait plusieurs… Autant de solutions que de noms dans l'enveloppe.  
Dean resta encore quelques dizaines de minutes dans le jardin puis prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit dans son bureau.  
Il y avait 7 noms,dont 4 qu'il connaissait déjà. S'il se basait sur ceux là,son père avait bien choisi. Ces femmes avaient de la conversation,des centres d'intérêt proches des siens et une empathie développée.  
Mais il les retira de la liste. Il les avait déjà rencontré et n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance pour elles. Peut être que les 3 autres sauraient le séduire. Il savait que c'était un vœux pieux mais il voulait y croire. Lui aussi voulait tomber amoureux,être comme tout le monde.  
Il demanderait à son père des informations les concernant et les inviterait au palais,avec leur famille. Lisa de Boisserie, fille du comte Luc de Boisserie, Cassie Bonavilla, fille unique du couple d'architectes Bonavilla/Bonappart et la princesse Anaëlle,princesse d'Alkamüncer – le pays voisin-. L'une des trois deviendrait son épouse… C'est le cœur serré qu'il partit se coucher.  
Le lendemain matin,il prit son petit déjeuner avec son père,heureux de sa décision.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu prennes ton futur en main,Dean. Ces trois jeunes femmes sont merveilleuses,je peux te l'assurer.  
\- J'aimerai les rencontrer au plus vite. Pas en même temps si possible.  
\- Bien sur. Cassie Bonavilla réside en ville, elle pourrait venir dans les prochains jours.  
Dean baissa son regard sur son café,ses yeux verts étaient plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumée et son père le remarqua.  
\- Je suis désolé de te mettre au pied du mur,Dean mais…  
\- Je sais. J'aimerai me libérer de mes obligations aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
\- Bien sur. Je demanderai à Fergus de te remplacer.

Une heure plus tard,Dean se trouva devant la boutique de Benny. Celle ci n'ouvrirait que dans plusieurs heures mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra et la clochette tinta.  
\- C'est fermé. Dit une voix dans l'arrière boutique.  
\- C'est moi.  
Un grand blond bien bâti entra dans la pièce et sourit.  
\- Dean ! Ça fait une éternité !  
Le prince lui rendit son sourire.  
\- J'ai été très occupé,je suis désolé.  
\- Tu ne dois pas t'excuser. Qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bon matin?  
\- J'ai besoin de parler. Et j'ai l'impression que toi seul peux me comprendre.  
Ils s'installèrent sur des petits sièges,près du feux de bois qui crépitait. Benny l'écouta attentivement,sans l'interrompre.  
\- Je sais que je dois me Dean. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre.  
\- Et tu viens voir ton vieil ami Benjamin,celui qui a évité 4 mariages prévus par sa mère.  
\- 4 ? Je crois que j'en ai raté un.  
\- Le mois dernier avec Rachel,la laitière.  
\- Elle est très…  
\- Oui,très belle,gentille et elle ferait une bonne mère de famille. Mais si je l'épouse, elle sera malheureuse. Je le sais et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Mais toi…  
\- Mais moi ?  
\- Toi tu peux rendre quelqu'un heureux. Il suffit juste que tu découvres qui tu es au fond de ton cœur.  
Dean soupira,un peu tremblant et son ami reprit.  
\- « Derrière chaque grand homme ,il y a une femme ». Cette phrase est fausse. « Derrière chaque grand homme,il y a une personne aimante et aimée » convient mieux. Ne l'oublie pas,mon ami.  
\- Eh bien,j'ai jusqu'au 24 décembre pour trouver cette personne.  
Benjamin se leva,un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je dois terminer de vernir un meuble. Viens m'aider si le cœur t'en dit.  
Ils travaillèrent plus d'une heure, Dean se sentit plus détendu même si l'ombre de ce mariage était toujours présente. Pourquoi la phrase « Derrière chaque grand homme,il y a une personne aimante et aimée » était-elle différente de l'adage habituel ? Il ne posa pas la question, sachant que son ami ne lui répondrait pas. Il devait trouver la réponse seul.

Dean avançait,tête baissée, dans la ville. Même avec des vêtements communs, les gens le reconnaissaient fréquemment.. Blond aux yeux verts et le teint légèrement hâlé,il était le portrait craché de son père au même âge. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas pour passer incognito.  
Il s'installa sur un banc un peu à l'écart et regarda son peuple vaquait à ses occupations. Les livreurs passaient d'une boutique à l'autre, les gardes royaux effectuaient des rondes,les marchands ambulants criaient à tout va et quelques badauds voyageaient ici ou là.  
Il réfléchit longtemps aux paroles de son ami mais il n'y comprit pas le sens. Il sentait la réponse proche mais quand il l'atteignait du bout des doigts, elle semblait s'envoler.  
Peu avant midi, il rentra au château ou son père et son oncle l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Ils avaient convié les trois jeunes femmes durant ce mois. Lisa et Cassie, accompagnée de leurs parents respectifs, passeraient chacune deux jours au château. La princesse Anaëlle, accompagnée de son cadet le prince Castiel et de son oncle Castiel, viendrait 6 jours.  
Dean acquiesça, sentant que leur voisine avait les faveurs de son pè ci décida de ne plus en parler avant arrivée des prétendantes et ils changèrent de sujet.

Le prince Dean rencontra Lisa et Cassie, de belles et intelligentes jeunes femmes. Mais aucune d'elles ne fut satisfaisante pour le prince.  
Les deux jours avec Lisa avaient été à deux doigts d'être catastrophique mais son sens de la diplomatie l'avait sauvé d'un mauvais pas. Cassie était très agréable,quoi qu'un peu effacée, mais l'ennui avait vite guetté le jeune homme.  
La princesse Anaëlle ne viendrait que fin mars et le roi en profita pour présenter d'autres jeunes femmes,de moindre prestige à son fils. Et bientôt,toute la cour devina que le prince cherchait une épouse.

La famille royale,quelques nobles et une grande partie des habitants de la ville attendaient sur le bord du quai. Le bateau de la famille royal d'Alkamüncer venait d'accoster.

Un marin descendit rapidement,attacha rapidement le bateau et déroula un tapis rouge.

Un homme richement vêtu,avec un ventre aussi développé que sa calvitie descendit le premier. Il parcourut l'assistance du regard,s'arrêta devant le trio royal et sourit.  
\- Roi John. Prince Fergus. Ravis de vous revoir. Dit il,d'une voix forte.  
\- Le plaisir est partagé, prince Castiel. Répondit le roi. Je suis heureux que vous ayez fait le déplacement pour passer quelques jours en notre compagnie.  
\- C'est un plaisir. Le prince Castiel et la princesse Anaëlle sont ravis de découvrir ce merveilleux pays. Ils terminent de remercier les marins et sortiront dans quelques instants.  
\- Nous serons enchantés de leur montrer nos merveilles. Permettez moi de vous présenter mon fils,le prince Dean.  
Celui ci s'avança et présenta ses salutations. Le prince Castiel y répondit,son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre du bateau et ils tournèrent la tête. Ce fut à cet instant précis que la vie de Dean changea…  
Le jeune homme qui mit pied à terre était un plus petit que lui,tout en finesse mais avec des muscles marqués. Il était habillé sobrement mais avec élégance et sa démarche ressemblait à une danse. Ses cheveux noirs étaient indisciplinés et ses immenses yeux bleus semblaient capter toute la lumière du soleil. Lui aussi parcourut l'assistance du regard,s'arrêtant sur Dean, et sourit.  
Le cœur du prince fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et il sut… Il sut qu'il avait trouvé la personne qui serait derrière lui s'il devenait un grand homme.  
Dean s'était avancé sans s'en rendre compte,le prince étranger ayant fait de même.  
\- Je suis Castiel. Dit ce dernier d'une voix rauque, le dévisageant.  
\- Dean.  
\- Enchanté de te rencontrer,Dean.  
\- Je… Heureux de te rencontrer aussi.  
Le prince étranger lui sourit, un sourire rien que pour lui et non plus pour l'assistance. Le cœur de Dean fit un bond.  
\- Anaëlle, ne sois pas timide. Viens! Dit la voix forte de Castiel.  
Celui ci s'approcha du bateau et accueillit sa nièce. Elle était magnifique : de longs cheveux noirs et brillants, de grands yeux de la même couleur et un corps magnifique,tout en formes féminines. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les 20 ans mais semblait mature et posée.  
Castiel s'efface au profit de sa sœur,qui lui adressa un sourire.  
\- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer,prince Dean. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien à votre propos.  
\- Le plaisir est partagé. Laissez moi vous présenter mon père et mon oncle.  
Il s'avança vers eux qui adressèrent leurs salutations à la princesse étrangère. Dean se tourna vers Castiel mais celui ci avait disparu.  
Le banquet de bienvenue fut long,très long. Dean fut bien entendu installé à coté d'Anaëlle, qui se révéla être d'une compagnie très agréable. Mais ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il voulait être...  
Le prince Castiel était installé un peu plus loin, discutant tour à tour avec les nobles présentes. Il le vit discuta longuement avec Samuel,qui semblait ravi. Les jeunes femmes présentes semblaient partager ce sentiment, souriant toutes au prince étranger. Celui ci leur rendait leurs sourires,tout en restant distant.  
A la fin du repas, Dean proposa,comme le roi lui avait demandé, d'accompagner la princesse jusqu'à ses appartements. Celle ci accepta et ils partirent ensemble.  
\- J'espère que vous vous plairez durant ces 6 jours. Lui dit il,quand il fut à l'abri des regards indiscrets.  
Elle soupira puis sourit tristement.  
\- Mes parents espèrent que je m'y plairai pour le restant de ma vie.  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.  
\- Vous êtes très agréable,Dean. Vous êtes… Tout ce qu'une femme peut désirer. Mais je voudrai un mariage … d'amour.  
Dean lui sourit.  
\- Je souhaite que votre vœux se réalise. Mais je pense que ça ne sera pas avec moi.  
\- Je le pense aussi.  
Ils étaient arrivés à ses appartements et il lui désigna la porte.  
\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.  
\- A vous aussi,Dean. Castiel est certainement dans le jardin,il adore se promener dehors. Il sera ravi de discuter avec vous.  
Elle entra dans ses appartements, laissant le prince pantois devant la porte.

Dean le vit directement Castiel était installé sous le cerisier,à même le sol. Il avait déboutonné son col,enlevé ses chaussures et semblait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il s'était adossé sur le tronc et regardait au loin,la tête légèrement en arrière.  
Il s'approcha doucement et quand il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres,Castiel tourna la tête.  
\- Dean. Dit il.  
\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Répondit il,en désignant la place à coté de l'étranger.  
\- Tout ceci t'appartient,je ne peux donc pas te le refuser.  
Dean s'installa à ses cotés.  
\- Tout ceci est au roi,pas à moi.  
\- Mais tu le seras bientôt. Tu es son héritier,qui doit faire perdurer la lignée.  
Le blond fronça les sourcils,ne comprenant pas où son invité voulait en venir. Celui ci poursuivit.  
\- Anaëlle est une jeune femme fantastique. Elle doit encore grandir mais ce sera une bonne épouse et reine.  
\- Je ne l'épouserai pas. Je… Jamais je ne pourrai l'aimer comme elle le mérite.  
Dean prit une grande inspiration mais reprit.  
\- Pas après t'avoir rencontré.  
Castiel planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens puis sourit tristement.  
\- Mon aîné deviendra roi. Il a une épouse et trois enfants. Mes parents cherchent un bon seigneur ou roi pour Anaëlle,pour que notre pays se développe. Moi, je peux me marier avec un prince ou un paysan, l'avenir du pays ne changera pas. Ce sera juste le mariage du prince qui aime les hommes. Mais toi…  
Castiel se tut et détourna les yeux.  
\- Ce que j'ai ressenti à ton arrivée... Commença Dean.  
\- N'était pas à sens unique.  
\- Alors…  
\- Alors,rien du tout. Tu seras roi,avec une épouse qui te donnera des enfants.  
Dean tendit la main vers celle de son vis-à-vis et la serra. L'autre se laissa faire,baissant le regard.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour que tu ais envie d'être avec moi. dit le blond.  
\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Apprendre qui tu es, connaître tes loisirs et rencontrer les personnes chères à ton cœur.  
Castiel s'approcha,ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son hôte. Celui ci lisait la tristesse dans ces grands yeux. Ils étaient le reflet des siens.  
-Embrasse moi. Quémanda Dean.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable.  
\- S'il te plaît. Juste une fois. C'est le commencement et la fin.  
Castiel céda et parcourut les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de la bouche de Dean.  
Ce fut un simple frôlement de lèvres,comme le souffle d'une histoire qui aurait pu être. Le fantôme d'un espoir mort. Il dura à peine quelques secondes mais donna des frissons aux deux jeunes hommes. Ils restèrent ensuite tête contre tête et yeux dans les yeux.  
\- C'est toi que j'épouserai . Dit Dean.  
Les yeux de Castiel s'illuminèrent un instant.  
\- J'aimerai te croire,Dean…  
Lentement,ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent cote à cote,regardant la nuit tombée. Ils ne virent pas la silhouette qui les observait à quelques mètres.  
Les deux jeunes hommes n'échangèrent que quelques mots durant les jours suivants,uniquement en public. Les jours passèrent trop vite et trop lentement en même temps Dean rêvait de passer du temps seul à seul avec Castiel mais c'était impossible. Une foule d'activités l'attendait, la plupart avec Anaëlle. La nuit,il pensait souvent le rejoindre mais la peur que quelqu'un les surprenne l'empêchait de bouger.  
Bien vite, le banquet de fin de séjour arriva. Les invités partant le lendemain très tôt, il eut lieux le soir précédent. Plus la soirée passait et plus Dean était triste. Anaëlle,assise à ses cotés,le remarqua et posa sa main sur son bras.  
\- Castiel m'a parlé de vous. Il est triste même s'il le cache.  
\- Je ne le laisserai pas partir. Affirma Dean. Je veux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie.  
-Dean…  
Mais celui ci ne l'écouta pas et se leva. Il fit taire l'assistance d'un geste et sourit.  
\- L'heure du départ a bientôt sonné pour nos invités. Nous avons tous passé des journées merveilleuses.

Il se tourna vers Anaëlle et lui sourit avant de reprendre.  
\- Je souhaiterai inviter l'entièreté de votre famille à mon anniversaire,qui aura lieux le 15 juin. Nous serons heureux de les recevoir ici.  
La jeune princesse lança un coup d'œil à son oncle qui hocha la tête. Assis à ses cotés, son frère avait baissé les yeux.  
\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Dit elle. Nous serons heureux de nous joindre à vous pour ce grand moment.  
La foule applaudit, le roi sourit mais Dean ressentit un goût amer dans la bouche. Il osa un regard à Castiel,qui l'ignora superbement.  
Deux heures plus tard, Dean entra dans ses appartements,épuisé. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise quand une voix se fit entendre.  
\- C'est une très mauvaise idée , Dean.  
Celui ci se tourna et vit Castiel,assis sur son lit. Le blond sut qu'il parlait de l'invitation et le regarda quelques secondes,avec un air de défi.  
\- Ne viens pas alors.  
\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.  
Un silence se fit puis le brun demanda :  
\- Est ce que tu vas demander la main d'Anaëlle ?  
\- Peut être.  
Il était furieux contre lui. Une colère sourde et profonde. Castiel l'avait presque ignoré durant ces 6 jours et il refusait de revenir ici. Pour la première fois de sa vie,il ne savait pas comment réagir.  
\- Va t'en. Reprit-il. Je ne veux plus te voir.  
Silencieusement, sans un mot, Castiel se leva et sortit.  
Le lendemain matin, la grisaille était au rendez vous pour le départ des trois invités. Anaëlle salua tout le monde avec entrain,passant d'un noble à l'autre. Son oncle Gaël discutait en riant avec le roi. Castiel,lui, était en retrait de tous. Plusieurs jeunes femmes lui souhaitèrent un bon retour mais il les chassa,à la limite de l'impolitesse.  
Cinq minutes avant le départ, Dean trouva le courage de s'approcher.  
\- Je suis désolé. Pour mon comportement d'hier.  
Castiel soupira.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu épouses Anaëlle. Pas elle… C'est …  
\- Je ne l'épouserai pas. Ni elle,ni aucune autre.  
\- Tu dois te marier pourtant.  
\- Je trouverai une solution.  
Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Raphaël arriva,le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je vous souhaite bon voyage,Prince Castiel.  
\- Merci. Répondit celui ci. Nous nous reverrons en mai.  
Le plus vieux prince sourit en hochant la tête et s'éloigna.  
\- Tu viens vraiment ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Il m'est impossible de te refuser quoi que ce soit.  
Dix minutes plus tard, le bateau quittait le port. Tout le monde était joyeux et parlait avec entrain du trio étranger. Tout le monde sauf Dean,qui partit la tête basse vers le palais.  
Dean se laissa tomber sur son lit,refoulant ses larmes. Il détestait l'Amour,il détestait ce garçon qui avait tout chamboulé,il détestait son père qui le poussait au mariage et ,surtout, il se détestait lui. Il se ressaisit et fit convoquer Johanna , qui résidait à quelques kilomètres du château. Comme quand il s'était rendu chez Benny, il savait que c'était à elle qu'il devait demander conseil.

Elle arriva moins d'une heure plus tard et ils sortirent dans le jardin. Ils s'installèrent près de l'étang et le prince surveilla que personne n'était aux alentours.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je voulais te parler.  
Elle lui sourit et prit sa main.  
\- A propos d'Anaëlle ?  
\- Non,à propos de son frère.  
Il baissa la tête en contant cette histoire. Puis il fut saisi d'un doute : et si Johanna n'acceptait pas qu'il aime un homme ? Et si elle le rejetait ? Et si elle lui conseillait d'oublier cette attirance ?  
Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle posa simplement sa tête contre son épaule.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Dit elle.  
Dean sourit.  
\- Oui…  
\- Fais ce que ton cœur te dit. Ton oncle peut encore avoir une descendance ou un noble pourrait reprendre la couronne.  
Le prince sourit.  
\- Ça semble si simple quand tu le dis.  
\- Ça l'est. Mais tu as peur. Et c'est normal.  
\- J'en parlerai à mon père.  
Johanna l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.  
\- J'espère que tu seras aussi heureux que je le suis avec Ash.

Les mois passèrent. Juin arriva ensoleillé et festif. La famille royale d'Alkamüncer vint au complet pour l'anniversaire de Dean. Celui ci et Castiel passèrent beaucoup de temps,en cachette, tout les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, la veille du départ, et promirent de s'écrire,en attendant de trouver une solution.  
Dean annonça à son père que malgré toutes les qualités d'Anaëlle, il ne souhaitait pas l'épouser mais qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Celui ci acquiesça,un sourire aux lèvres et Dean promit de faire les présentations rapidement.  
Dean et Castiel convinrent que celui ci viendrait début du mois de décembre. Le prince héritier présenterait officiellement Castiel à son père et ils pourraient prévoir le mariage. Le prince n'avait pas la force d'annoncer qu'il aimait un homme mais il savait que la présence de Castiel le rassurerait. Ils s'échangèrent beaucoup de lettres et leur attirance se transforma en amour véritable.  
Toutefois, début novembre, le prince reçut un courrier : une missive officielle annonçant les fiançailles de Castiel avec un noble de son pays. Le cœur de Dean fut brisé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se sentait trahi et humilié. Il l'aimait de tout son être,tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal. Et Castiel en aimait à présent un autre.  
Il essaya de cacher sa peine mais tout le monde la vit. Et se questionna sur le pourquoi de la tristesse du prince. Son père s'en inquiéta et il répondit seulement qu'il ne se marierait jamais. Sans laisser à son parent l'opportunité de répondre,il quitta la pièce et s'enferma de ses appartements durant des jours.  
Quand,le premier matin de décembre, Dean ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre,il vit une fine couche blanche qui recouvrait le environs. Il sourit,la première fois depuis des semaines. Il adorait la neige.  
On frappa à la porte avec vigueur et il soupira. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant son oncle, vêtu pour l'extérieur.  
\- Une promenade en forêt,mon neveu ?  
\- D'accord. J'arrive.  
Il s'emmitoufla dans une grande veste et partirent,silencieux. Ils marchaient depuis presque vingt minutes,s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt, quand le plus vieux parla.  
\- Il serait temps de penser à ton mariage,Dean.  
Celui ci ouvrit la bouche mais son oncle l'interrompit.  
\- Ton père veut choisir à ta place. La fille du comte de Gursé a sa préférence.  
Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda les environs : la forêt était silencieuse, recouverte de neige elle paraissait presque irréelle.  
Dans quelques jours, la population décorerait leur maison et les rues , tout serait un mélange de couleurs et de joie. Mais pas pour lui, pour lui tout était norme et désolant.  
\- D'accord. Dit il. Elle ou une autre,peu m'importe…  
\- Je lui ferai part de ta décision.  
Ils retournèrent au château,silencieux. Dean se demanda, le cœur brisé, comment il ferait pour embrasser une personne qui n'était pas Castiel.

Les nobles du pays et quelques familles royales étrangères étaient conviées à la fête de Noël. Le futur mariage du prince était secret,toutefois. Les familles arrivèrent à partir du début du mois de décembre et Dean fit la connaissance de Bella, la fille du comte de Gursé. Elle l'aima d'emblée,il la détesta au premier regard. Il reportait sa décision le plus possible,il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.  
Ce matin là, Dean participa à la cérémonie de l'arbre de Noël, qui était l'inauguration du marché de Noël de la ville. Il voyageait d'échoppe en échoppe,discutant avec la population. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps,il se sentait bien. Les enfants couraient dans tout les sens,riants à en perdre haleine et le adultes parlaient gaiement,souriants de toutes leurs dents.  
\- Ils sont heureux,sois le aussi.  
Il se tourna et fit face à Samuel. Il n'avait pas remarqué son ami jusque maintenant,prouvant qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien.  
\- Je le suis.  
Ils savaient tout les deux qu'il mentait et son ami posa sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Tu as toujours agit. Reprit ce dernier. Tu t'es toujours battu pour ce que tu croyais juste. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas aujourd'hui ?  
\- Parce que ça ne sert à rien.  
\- Tu penses que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? Qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ?  
Dean ne s'étonna même pas de découvrir que son ami était au courant. Il avait été toujours observateur et Johanna et Benny lui en avaient sûrement parlé.  
\- Il en vaut la peine. Plus que quiconque. Je pourrai renoncer à tout pour lui.  
Il balaya les environs d'un geste.  
\- Même à eux.  
\- Mais ? Demanda Samuel.  
Dean eut un sourire triste et regarda quelques enfants qui roulaient dans la neige.  
\- Eux jugent que j'en vaux la peine, pas lui.  
\- Dean…  
Mais celui ci partit, sans se retourner. Son ami ne le retint pas, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.  
Il s'arrêta en face du sapin de Noël, regardant les familles le décorer. Début décembre,un grand sapin vide était apporté au marché de Noël et les familles étaient invitées à le décorer avec des boules ou des guirlandes fabriquées par leur soin. C'est lui même qui,à 17 ans à peine,avait eu cette idée et c'était sa plus belle réussite. Chaque année,l'arbre était paré d'une décoration hétéroclite mais qui donnait un merveilleux ensemble.  
Une petite fille d'environ 5/6 ans s'approcha, avec deux petits bonhommes de neige en papier dans les mains.  
\- Prince ? Tu veux m'aider à accrocher mes décorations ? Lui demanda t elle, d'une voix timide mais joyeuse.  
\- Bien sur, ma belle.  
Il lui prit la main et ils s'approchèrent du grand arbre. Elle désigna une branche haute.  
\- Je veux les mettre là !  
Dean eut un petit rire.  
\- Monte sur mes épaules, championne !  
Elle y grimpa et mit,avec un grand sourire,ses deux bonhommes de neige.  
\- Ils sont très beaux. Complimenta Dean,quand elle mit pied à terre.  
\- C'est mes papas !  
\- Tes papas ?  
\- Oui ! Ils sont là bas !  
Elle montra un couple d'hommes qui leur firent un signe de la main.  
\- Ils ont dit que je pouvais te demander de l'aide pour mettre mes bonhommes de neige. Ils ont dit que c'est toi qui a dit qu'on devait faire le grand sapin.  
Dean sourit.  
\- C'est vrai. Tout le monde peut décorer un joli sapin comme ça.  
\- J'aime bien ! Et mes papas,ils se sont rencontré ici ! Et ils sont en amour maintenant ! Et après,ils ont été me chercher à l'orphelinat ! Ils sont gentils ! Tu veux parler avec mes papas ?  
Dean chargeait quelques affaires sur un petit navire de la flotte royale. Les conditions n'étaient pas bonnes pour naviguer mais il devait aller jusqu' à Alkamüncer. Il devait parler à Castiel, le voir face à face. Rencontrer la petite fille et ses pères avait été déterminant : il ne voulait pas passer à coté du bonheur. Il ferait tout pour que Castiel l'aime et pour qu'ils se construisent une belle vie.  
\- Dean ? Que faites vous ? Demanda une voix douce alors qu'il vérifiait les cartes sur le pont.  
Il leva la tête en se trouva face à Anaëlle. Surpris, il revint sur le quai où elle se tenait.  
\- Je me préparais à partir… Chez vous.  
Elle sourit et lui prit la main.  
\- Castiel vous a attendu suis heureuse que vous souhaitez lui parler.  
\- J'en ai besoin. Je… Je l'aime.  
\- Et il vous aime en retour. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'aller à Alkamüncer.  
Dean fronça les sourcils et le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.  
\- Officiellement, je suis venue accompagnée de ma cousine Naomi. Castiel est avec nous mais il ne participera à aucune fête ni sortie. Il voulait seulement vous voir.  
\- Où est il ?  
\- A l'auberge des feux follets,c'est à la sortie de la ville.  
Dean hocha la tête,son estomac se tordant.  
\- Je sais où c'est. Merci.  
Et il partit,presque en courant.  
Dean était presque à l'auberge quand il le vit. Castiel. Son Castiel. Il était loin,marchant dans la neige. Il avait levé la tête,les bras tendus et tournait parfois sur lui même. Même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, Dean pouvait voir le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

Alkamüncer était située très au sud,le climat était sec et chaud même si le pays était empli de forêts. Castiel,du haut de ses 26 ans,n'avait sûrement jamais vu la neige. Et la poudreuse a la magie de rendre l'âme d'enfant à chaque personne qui la croise.  
Le prince s'avança vers le brun,le plus vite possible. Il dut faire le tour de l'auberge pour accéder au jardin où Castiel se promenait et quand il y arriva, l'autre n'était plus là.

Il pressa encore le pas,un étrange pré sentiment au cœur. Il arriva près de la petite rivière,gelée, et y trouva l'autre prince. Il glissait dessus,une expression de béatitude sur le visage alors que celui de Dean exprimait la terreur. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais patiner sur une rivière. Tout le monde sauf ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'hiver.  
Dean s'approcha au plus près.  
\- Castiel ! Cria-t-il.  
Celui ci se retourna et son sourire s'effaça.  
\- Dean.  
\- Viens. Reviens.  
L'étranger fronça les sourcils et fit « non » de la tête.  
\- Je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment,Dean. Je viendrai te voir demain… Ou un autre jour…  
\- Castiel,s'il te plaît.  
Celui leva la tête vers le ciel, en tendant les bras.  
\- J'aime la neige et le froid. S'il te plaît,laisse moi.  
\- D'accord,je pars. Mais reviens sur la terre ferme alors.  
Castiel tourna sa tête vers lui,au moment où la glace se fissurait sous son pied gauche. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à genoux sur la glace, le pied coincé.  
Dean jura qu'à ce moment,son cœur cessa de battre. Il savait comment réagir,ayant déjà vécu cette situation, mais il resta quelques secondes apeuré avant de se reprendre.  
\- Ne bouge pas,Castiel.  
\- Comme si je pouvais le faire ! Répliqua celui ci,mordant.  
\- Reste calme et essaie de répartir ton poids.  
\- Viens m'aider au lieux de me donner des conseils idiots ! S'énerva le brun.  
Dean pouvait voir la panique dans ses yeux et il tenta de lui sourire.  
\- Si je vais sur la glace pour t'aider,tout va se fissurer. Expliqua t il,calmement alors que tout était en feux en lui. Je vais chercher une corde avec laquelle tu t'attacheras et je te tirerai,d'accord ?  
La glace craqua un peu et Castiel accrocha ses yeux effrayés à ceux de Dean.  
\- Je reviens le plus vite possible. Dit ce dernier.  
\- Dean… Je… Je suis désolé. Je voudrai…  
\- Tu risques l'hypothermie,ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !  
Il s'éloigna,aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
Dean était de retour,à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Par chance,il connaissait l'endroit et savait que les propriétaires entreposaient un bric à brac utile dans leur grange. Il y prit une corde solide et une couverture.  
La situation avait empirée : la glace s'était encore cassée et Castiel était dans l'eau jusqu'à la cuisse et il avait fermé les yeux,respirant fort.  
\- Castiel. Ouvre les yeux. Ordonna le blond.  
L'autre s'exécuta et le regarda.  
\- J'ai froid… Dit il,d'une petite voix.  
\- Je sais.  
Dean accrocha la corde autour de lui et la lança au brun.  
\- Accroche toi. Je vais tirer,essaie de rester sur la glace. C'est possible qu'elle craque,dans ce cas,tu sauras totalement immergé dans l'eau. Mais je tiens la corde et je ne te lâcherai pas.  
\- C'est promis ? Demanda Castiel,en s'accrochant à son regard.  
\- C'est promis. Je ne te lâcherai jamais.  
Lentement,il tira sur la corde,tout en reculant. Heureusement,la glace ne se brisa pas et Castiel fut rapidement sur la terre ferme.  
Dean se précipita vers lui et lui enleva ses bottes et son pantalon.  
\- Qu'est...Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda le prince étranger.  
Pour la première fois, Dean le vit troublé et il sourit malgré la situation. Il lui enveloppa les jambes dans la couverture qu'il avait prise et le frotta énergiquement.  
\- Si tu gardes tes vêtements mouillés, tu seras malade. Expliqua t il. Dès que tu es un peu réchauffé, on rentre et tu prendras un bain chaud.  
\- Je t'aime. Dit brusquement le brun.  
Dean s'arrêta et le dévisagea, son cœur battant trop vite.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Dean attendait patiemment,regardant la neige par la fenêtre,que Castiel prenne son bain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant. Le mariage de Castiel était prévu mais celui ci était venu lui parler. Et il lui avait dit qu'il l' se sentait perdu mais en même temps sûr de lui. Sûr d'une chose : qu'il aimait cet homme et qu'il ferait tout pour le combler.  
\- Dean. Dit simplement Castiel en s'installant à ses cotés.  
Il s'était emmitouflé dans un gros pull mais semblait avoir froid.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui. Enfin,non. J'ai peur de te perdre.  
\- TU as peur de me perdre ? TOI qui vas te marier,TU as peur ?  
Dean avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte,mais c'était plus fort que lui. Castiel,lui,resta calme et se contenta de le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Me marier ? Mais je ne vais pas me marier…  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un imb…  
Mais Castiel posa ses lèvres contre celles de Dean puis tendrement lui caressa le visage.  
\- Alors,c'est pour ça cette horrible lettre ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Quelle lettre ?  
Castiel se leva et retira une enveloppe de son armoire. Il la tendit à Dean qui l'observa attentivement,avant de l'ouvrir. C'était bien le type d'enveloppe qu'il utilisait et l'écriture était comme la sienne. Il déplia la lettre à l'intérieur : l'écriture ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la sienne et le son sceau s'y trouvait.  
Puis il lut le contenu. Et cela lui brisa le cœur. Les mots ne lui faisaient rien mais il pensa à la douleur que Castiel avait du éprouver en les lisant.  
\- Tout ce qui est noté est un mensonge. De la première à la dernière ligne. Je n'ai jamais écrit ça.  
Castiel eut un petit sourire.  
\- J'ai rêvé 1000 fois que tu me dises ceci,Dean. Mais je ne savais que croire. Cette lettre ressemble tant à celles que tu m'as envoyé.  
\- Oui. Et je sais pourquoi.  
Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté,en signe d'incompréhension et Dean s'expliqua.  
\- Nous avons 3 scribes à notre service. Ils ont appris à imiter l'écriture de mon père,de mon oncle et de moi même. Quand nous avons beaucoup de courrier,ils le rédigent à notre place et nous avons juste à signer. Voilà pourquoi il manque ma signature.  
\- Quelqu'un t'a trahit… Deux fois. En t'envoyant un faux faire part de mariage et en rédigeant une fausse lettre.  
Dean soupira et hocha la tête.  
\- Allons au château. Nous devons parler à mon père.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route rapidement pour plus de discrétion,ils décidèrent d'aller à pied,coupant par le bois.  
Tout nerveux qu'il était,Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Castiel. Celui ci observait avec attention la neige sur les arbres, les stalactites qui s'étaient formées ici ou là et le givre dispersé.  
\- Tu aimes la neige ? Lui demanda t il.  
\- Oui. C'est la première fois que j'en vois et je trouve ça… fascinant.  
Dean eut un petit sourire et il joignit leurs mains.  
\- Tâche de ne plus te promener sur une rivière gelée à l'avenir.  
\- J'ai vu des enfants le faire hier. Protesta Castiel.  
\- Sur un lac ou un étang. Les rivières ont trop de mouvements pour que l'on puisse aller dessus.  
\- Je m'en souviendrai.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au même moment,sans raison apparente, et Dean prit son vis-à-vis dans ses bras.  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive… Reste. Ou partons. N'importe où,tant que l'on est ensemble.  
Castiel sourit.  
\- Je pense que notre vie sera ici,Dean. Et nous serons très heureux.  
Le blond desserra son étreinte et sourit à son tour.  
\- Allons y.  
Ils se remirent en marche,d'un pas énergique et décidé.

Il y arrivèrent rapidement. Dean voulut directement aller voir son père mais Castiel le retint.  
\- Qui accuseras-tu,Dean ?  
Celui ci ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.  
\- Allons voir les scribes avant. Dit il,finalement.  
Ils s'y rendirent et Dean convoqua Garth,le responsable.  
\- Mon prince. Salua ce dernier. Que puis je pour vous ?  
Celui ci lui tendit la lettre que Castiel avait reçu.  
\- Qui a écrit cette lettre ?  
Garth la parcourut rapidement et lui tendit à nouveau.  
\- C'est moi même,mon prince.  
La gorge de Dean se serra.  
\- Je ne vous l'ai pas ordonné.  
\- Non,mon prince. C'est…  
le scribe sembla hésiter. Dean s'approcha un peu plus,attendant sa confidence.  
\- C'est votre oncle.  
Le cœur du jeune prince se brisa en même temps que la fureur montait en lui.  
\- Vous a-t-il demandé autre chose qui sort de l'ordinaire? Questionna Castiel.  
\- Je...Je n'en ai pas souvenir.  
\- Vous avez répondu à ses demandes. Vous n'êtes pas en tort. Le rassura Dean. Sauf si vous me mentez à présent.  
\- Il m'a demandé de créer un faire part de mariage avec les armureries d'Alkamüncer mais sans les noms…

Dean entra dans le bureau de son oncle, fracassant la porte. La secrétaire sursauta violemment.  
\- Prince Dean ? Bon...Commença-t-elle.  
\- Où est-il ? Demanda,furieusement,le jeune homme.  
\- Dans la tour du poète. Il doit recevoir le comte de Gursé dans moins d'une heure.  
\- Annulez ce rendez-vous. Dit il,en partant vers la tour.  
Le jeune homme,suivit de prés par Castiel,traversa le château au pas de course. « La tour du poète » se situait près des jardins aromatiques et du potager. De tour,elle n'en avait que le nom car elle ne dépassait pas 3 étages. Mais la grande salle,située à son sommet,donnait l'impression de surplomber les jardins.  
A quelques marches de l'entrée,Dean s'arrêta. La fureur sourde qu'il avait éprouvé jusque là s'effaça au profit de doutes et de tristesse.  
\- Dean ? Appela Castiel.  
\- Il a essayé de briser notre bonheur…  
\- Et nous devons savoir pourquoi.  
\- C'est mon oncle. C'est… Il a toujours été là pour moi,il m'a toujours aidé,conseillé. Pourquoi a t il fait ça ?  
\- Seul lui a la réponse,Dean.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête et parcourut les dernières marches,avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Son oncle était installé sur l'un des fauteuils,en face de la fenêtre. Il buvait un vin et grignotait quelques raisins.  
\- Dean. Salua-t-il. J'ai rendez-vous avec la famille de Gursé. Si le roi approuve tout cela, tu pourras faire ta demande en mariage ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement le jeune homme.  
\- Pourquoi ? Répéta le plus vieux.  
Castiel,qui était resté hors de la pièce s'avança et Fergus le dévisagea longuement.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda à nouveau Dean.  
Le frère du roi se leva et s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes qui firent de même. Les trois hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard.  
\- Tu seras roi,Dean. Nous ne pouvons accepter ce type de...Déviance.  
\- « Déviance » ? S'offusqua Castiel. C'est votre famille qui a montré l'exemple à tous !  
\- Bien sur. Mais le cas de Dean est différent.  
Celui ci leva les sourcils,sidéré.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
Le plus vieux soupira.  
\- Nous pourrions trouver un compromis. Épouse la fille du comte de Gursé pour qu'elle te donne une descendance mais garde Castiel comme amant.  
\- Comme amant ? S'énerva Dean. Je ne le veux pas comme amant,je veux l'épouser !  
\- Tu es bientôt roi ! Tu ne peux pas épouser un homme !  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda une voix forte,derrière le couple.  
Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et firent face au père de Dean.  
Celui ci s'avança et regarda son frère,ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- Mon conseiller m'avait dit que tu manigançais quelque chose mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé cela.  
\- C'est pour le bien de la… commença le cadet.  
\- NON ! Répliqua le roi d'une voix forte et furieuse. Ce n'est pas pour le bien ! Le bien rend les gens heureux et les monarques en paix avec eux même.  
\- John,cette histoire est ridicule ! Tu n'auras pas de petit enfant, pas de descendance. Tout ça parce que ton fils est malade !  
Le coeur de Dean se brisa en 1000 morceaux. Cet oncle qu'il aimait tant ne l'avait pas seulement trahi mais le pensait malade car il aimait un homme. Il sentit la main de Castiel prendre la sienne et il s'y accrocha.  
En cet instant,il eut peur que son père pense la même chose… Mais il se trompa.  
\- Je te demanderai de quitter le pays avant demain matin,Fergus. Mon conseiller te donnera un peu d'or pour t'installer loin d'ici et nous t'accorderons une rente mensuel.  
Le plus jeune des frères soupira.  
\- Écoute moi…  
\- C'est un comportement inacceptable. Surtout envers celui que tu prétend aimer comme ton fils. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais.  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants et le plus jeune baissa les yeux,avant de sortir.  
Le roi resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vide,une larme perla au coin de son œil.  
\- Papa ? Appela Dean.  
\- Pas maintenant.  
\- Je suis déso…  
\- Pas maintenant,Dean. Rejoignez moi ce soir dans mes appartements pour le repas.  
Et il partit,sans un regard en arrière. 

En ce 25 décembre, la neige recouvrait tout de plusieurs centimètres. Mais cette après midi, le soleil avait fait son apparition et malgré les températures très froides, la population festoyait bruyamment en rue.  
En effet,aujourd'hui le prince héritier Dean se mariait. Tout le monde avait été surpris de cette annonce soudaine mais personne n'avait été choqué par l'identité du fiancé. Le prince Castiel avait fait sensation lors de ses deux premières visites tout le monde le trouvait gentil,quoi qu'un peu timide et très beau. Dean n'était pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme.  
La cérémonie avait été courte et simple et le repas,en petit comité,simple et joyeux. Les mariés étaient entourés de leurs familles et de leurs amis et jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux.  
L'heure de saluer la foule était arrivée et ils se rendirent au balcon. Juste avant de sortir, le roi arrêta son fils.  
\- Je suis fier de toi,Dean. Fier que tu ais trouvé une personne à aimer.  
Dean sourit.  
Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été simple : son père l'avait certes défendu mais il n'en restait pas moins choqué par cette annonce brutale. Mais entre le père et le fils, le dialogue et l'amour avaient toujours été les maîtres mot et le roi avait comprit rapidement que l'amour que ressentait Dean était aussi fort que celui qui l'avait lié à son épouse.  
\- Merci.  
Les mots lui manquèrent,il se contenta de prendre son père dans ses bras. Celui ci lui rendit son étreinte et ils sortirent ensemble sur le balcon.  
Castiel attendait son mari,qui d'emblée lui prit la main et ils saluèrent ensemble la foule.  
Plusieurs décennies plus tard, leur histoire était encore conté à travers le monde. En effet,l'Amour de ses deux hommes traversa les chemins et les mers. Car comme dans toutes les belles histoires,ils vécurent heureux...


End file.
